Nick Jonas is Daddy
by Encore19
Summary: SLASH - Follow Brian, your designated Mary Sue as he has a relationship with one of the hottest celebrities to ever walk the Earth. Will contain M-rating. This is basically just a reader x Nick Jonas. May contain Shawn Mendez later down the line as well. m/m Please R&R. Enjoy!
1. Nick Jonas is Daddy

**NICK JONAS IS DADDY**

He was my idol. A pure sex symbol. Sure he'd played as a gay guy on TV, but he wasn't supposed to be in real life – even with all that leather. At the backstage of his show he was doing a signing, excited girls squealing as he signed papers and bodies. I was watching him from down the line. That wry smile that was still attractively brooding. His muscular shoulders beneath that leather jacket.

When it was my turn I nervously licked my lips, whole mouth feeling dry. When his dark eyes met mine he quirked an eyebrow. He gave me a gorgeous smirk that had me fangirling on the inside. I almost tripped when I stepped up to his chair, suited security men stood on each side. They watched me through their pitch sunglasses, but my gaze was on my celebrity crush as he motioned me over, reaching for the poster I had clenched to my chest.

"So who am I making this out to?" he asked. Nick Jonas talked to me, I could've dropped then.

"Brian." I cleared my throat so my voice wouldn't break.

Nick flipped the poster over.

"That's quite a look." He imitated the posture for me: put his chin in his hand and pouted.

He was being funny. I forced myself to smile. He gave me a look and I realised I was stonewalling – a predictable reaction from me – but I couldn't do anything about it, my brain was freezing up. With the marker in his hand he studied me, a quick up-down with his eyes before he started scribbling.

I took that moment to study him too. His posture was relaxed, unlike the security beside him. He rested the poster on his thigh, black leather jeans stretched tight across his legs. I swallowed, mouth dry again. He was even hotter in person, so sexy and confident. I snapped to when he gave me back the poster, feeling an embarrassed flush on my cheeks.

"There you go, Brian. Thanks." He gave me one of his coy smirks.

"Thanks." I mirrored back, then moved off with what felt like wonky and robotic steps.

Talk about starstruck. Talk about regret. I hadn't said anything to him that I meant to. Didn't complement his music, didn't gush at all like these girls were doing. For a moment I paused and looked back, wondering if it was too late for me to say anything else, but I was already being ushered on by security. I went through the backstage exit while internally kicking myself.

When I looked at what he'd written on the poster I felt my flush burn as brightly as the overhead stage lights.

 _To my cutest fan, Brian xoxo_

Oh my God. I could've dropped then. If I'd looked at what he'd written before walking off I'd be hyperventilating on the floor. Was Nick Jonas flirting with me?! Or was he what everyone in the gay community thought he was: an incredibly sexy tease.

My friends hadn't lined up with me, I lingered by the crowds outside in the dark. Groups gathering together after the concert to head home. I spent a few minutes walking in circles across the dirt, trying to get my excited heartbeat to slow. It was maybe fifteen minutes before I heard someone calling my name.

"Brian. Brian! _Is that him? The boy with the blue hair?_ "

Yes, I'd dyed my hair blue. I turned to look as one of the suited security men paced through the other fans toward me. The onlookers were curious. I was dumbfounded when the man came to a stop, one hand at the curly wire of his earpiece.

"Are you Brian?"

"Yes."

"You've been added to the VIP guest list for the afterparty. The limo is about to leave."

" _What?_ " My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it.

"Mr Nick Jonas requested it." Around me were astonished gasps and envious glares. "Sir, are you coming?"

"Yeah." I choked out.

The security guy turned and I followed his back, the bright lights above made me feel like I was dreaming. I'd get another chance to talk with him after all.

We went back into the building, down the corridor and out the other side. There were security barriers and I saw the limo. A small group of privileged fans gossiped together excitedly – all girls. I was led over and they opened to let me in, still gushing but I had no idea what they were saying. This was all too surreal.

Then Nick Jonas jogged out after us. He stepped up with his usual swagger, the girls all moving ahead of me and shaking with glee. Those dark eyes alighted on me however, behind them and still struggling with the internal shock as my emotions swept through me.

"Glad you could make it, Brian." He smirked before swinging himself into the limo.

The girls almost dived in after him, a security man holding open the door with a blank expression. In my daze I entered last, all the seats around Nick were taken. I plopped down on the other side, the interior was red leather, the partition rolled up. It was just us and him, no security. The limo took off and there was a tray holding drinks that he started to pass around.

It was a coconut mojito-something. Very alcoholic. I sipped and listened while the girls gushed and jabbered, Nick chuckling and charming them. Jerking his head as he spoke and slapping his hands to his knees. His thigh started bouncing quickly under the taut leather of his jeans, making my heart race. Only now did I realise where we were going, after several streets and one of the girls yabbering about the clubs.

"Wait, we're going to a club?" I blurted. "Which club?"

The girls had been fighting to talk over each other, but Nick faced me from across the limo. He clasped his hands between his spread thighs.

"Red X. We get the VIP section, ever been on the top floor?" He turned his head, raised an eyebrow. I felt a spark for a moment when we looked at each other, but surely that was just my imagination? Right?

"Um, I've never been in it at all… clubbing really isn't my thing."

I noticed a few of the girls giving me weird looks, but only in my peripheral. My eyes were still locked on his. Those dark eyes looking right back and into my soul. A few seconds passed before one of the girls stole his attention with more eager blabbering. He turned away, his posture completely at ease, unlike mine. I averted my gaze and didn't say another word for the rest of the trip.

When the limo stopped outside the club we got an honour guard from the security team, parting the way to the entry. The door opened from the outside and Nick climbed out, the girls and I jumped out the nice car and followed him as he sauntered into the building. It was flashy and loud, strobe lights and beams of colour. It looked like a place too expensive to get in, with a lot of swaying and jerking bodies on the centre dancefloor, but the security made me feel safer.

We went up the glass steps, past the second level where a bartender was shaking drinks in a metal canister, up to the third level which had railings around the middle so you could watch the dancers below. Up here it was quieter. Through the glass walls I could see the red glow of the outside neon Red X sign. The party raved beneath us, amidst flashes of green and purple.

We followed Nick and his security to a booth. We all slid into our seats, me once again getting last choice, the seat furthest from him.

"We can talk up here, it's not so loud." Nick spread his arms on the table.

"What drinks would you like, Sir?" one of his workers asked.

He motioned to the girls around him and they each gave their orders. Girly drinks, raspberry and other fruit concoctions. I asked for a Jim Beam and coke. Nick smirked at me before giving his order.

"Bourbon on the rocks." When the worker left, Nick leaned across the table. "You've been very quiet, Brian. Barely said a word all night."

"Sorry…" I deliberated what to say next, the other girls shooting me annoyed looks that I was the one who had his interest despite their yabbering. "…I just, don't do this much." I looked around the club to indicate what I meant, and also to move my eyes from his warm but intense stare.

"You've shown no emotion this whole time. If it weren't for the poster, and the fact you lined up for the signing, I wouldn't think you were a fan at all." He was still grinning warmly, amused.

I shuffled in my seat uncomfortably, fiddling with the edge of the table while my neck got hot. I was feeling utterly dazzled by him.

"I'm just… nervous." I confessed. No use trying to play it cool. His lips quirked in a satisfied way as he studied me, then the girl next to him stole his attention.

The squabbling voices fought over each other, Nick answering their questions and joking along. Our drinks came quick, and so did the next round, and the next. The girls got flirty, talking in a slower, less subtle manner. Nick's confident demeaner started to get fiercer as he drank. His voice getting rough, jostling as he moved in his seat. That tight thigh was bouncing again from under the table.

"Who wants to do shots with me?" Nick said loudly, slapping a hand to the table and ushering over the worker with his other arm. I squeezed out the booth and stood.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." I excused myself lamely, heading down the dim walkway to the marked bathrooms.

I felt dizzy, swaying a little when I relieved myself in the cubicle. The white tiles gleamed under the fluorescent light, the sink counter some kind of black marble. I'd just washed my hands when I turned and saw Nick standing there, leaning against the wall. It was a look that made my eyes pop like a deer in headlights. Sexy casual posture, a wry smile on his lips, but his dark eyes burning into mine. There was that spark again, and undisturbed in here it stayed lit. It was the spark of attraction, and it was real.

No other fans, no security. It was the first time we were properly alone. Him in his leather jeans and jacket, giving me that look. He wasn't still for long. Nick came right at me and pushed me fiercely into the wall, hands grabbing and lips pushing against mine. Forcing my mouth open with a dominant hunger, an all-in type of eagerness. When I felt the wetness of his tongue my head started to spin.

One hand dragged from my back to my waist, the other was at the back of my neck and moved to grip my face and hold it still. Our lips moving against each other as we turned and mashed, sharing taste. Nick's hands moved to my hips and he heaved me up onto the counter, my legs spread around the waist of my leather-clad idol. His strong arms supported my weight with ease.

The movement broke our kiss. Our lips hovered centimetres apart and we paused like that, his body hard and good against mine. His dark eyes studying my features while I looked over his stubble and open mouth. His cologne was sporty and so very masculine.

"Nick…"

"Call me Daddy tonight." He murmured, voice attractively low as he purred "I want to take care of you."

I quivered as he reached for the hem of my skinny jeans.

"Come home with me tonight," he leaned in, turning his head so his lips were at my neck, tickling me with slow kisses. I could feel him between my legs. "I want to give you the best night of your life."

* * *

 **AN: Review for more! Will get smutty. May eventually involve Shawn Mendez too...**


	2. Nick Jonas does it Hard

**NICK JONAS DOES IT HARD**

He guided me out of the club, hand around my shoulder, slipping to my back and almost to my waist. Down the steps I was thinking: _what about his reputation? Isn't he going to try to hide this?_ When we got to the bottom floor I had to stop paying attention to where I was going, look at his face to make sure he was really there. Even though I could feel his tight grip and body close. I almost stumbled into someone, tipsy as I was, but he attentively steered me away.

"What about the girls?" I mumbled, having forgotten to even glimpse back to the table after we left the bathroom.

"Security will take them home." He answered in my ear, loud enough to be heard over the music.

They were completely forgotten by him. I could tell he was in a rush to get me home. I could feel his eagerness like heat. We all but jumped into the limo, Nick ordering the driver to take us to his place, the door shut and it squealed off into the night. Then Nick was on me.

His breath smelt of bourbon, those lips hungry as they kissed and sucked my face, neck, collarbone. He was panting between kisses, hands ravishing me everywhere. He weighed me down, pinning me, the firmness of his muscular body. He'd moved himself between my legs again, pressing up into me. Between the red leather of the seat beneath my bunched up clothing, and the black leather of his outfit pressing from on top, I was suddenly as hard as I'd ever been.

I didn't give myself permission to moan and gasp, but that was what I was doing. No one had ever touched me with such undisguised need before. He was so passionate, so overpowering. I pushed back against him, enjoying our closeness. Seeking out his mouth and pashing, our lips together and bodies grinding.

It didn't seem long until we made it to his place, his mansion. My head was buzzing, my stomach full of butterflies. I felt the car turn and then gravel under the wheels. Nick leaned off me but yanked me upward possessively by my shirt. I curled into him and continued our kissing, touching his face and shoulders. Nick reached back to let us out.

He almost ran me up the stairs, past the fountain and leaving his driver behind. The door was huge, just like the rest of the house. I couldn't admire it fully in the dark, even with the regular outdoor bulbs of light. He got the door open and pulled me in, pulled me toward the staircase. I felt a dense pit of nerves in my gut. Performance anxiety.

I'd known, as soon as he wanted to take me home, that he was going to fuck the shit out of me. It was in every grab, each domineering claim of his mouth. He was going to hit it hard, and my rear entry down there was already twinging with concern as I thought about it. So I was exhilarated and afraid. I had no idea what would come next, but as I was tugged after him it wasn't like I'd be taking the lead anyway. Even with this anticipation I couldn't help noticing how tastefully modern his place was – the glass, flooring, high ceiling, plants and frames. His million-dollar bachelor pad.

He took me to a bedroom, spacious with a wide bed with drapes around the edges. It looked like a scene for a luxury porno. I thought about how many girls – or guys – he'd fucked in here and the thought turned me on even more.

Nick took my waist and turned me to the bed, his lips and hands moving across me again. I quivered. A hand tight on my waist, slinking down to my ass. Another hand hard on my chin, lifting my face up to look at him.

"Tell me, Brian" his talking was broken by the kisses he kept placing on my lips and neck "How would you like to get fucked?"

I gasped and stuttered. He reached down and pulled my shirt overhead. It was warm in here but I still shivered. Raised my arms up so he could get it off then toss it aside.

"Mmm?" he pressed, slipping off his own jacket and then hands fumbling for my belt.

"I…" my head was in a rush, I couldn't think "I want you to fuck me…" I pleaded.

He chuckled, slipping my pants down to expose my briefs. He pulled his shirt off. I stumbled back and sat on the bed, which moulded to me softly, silken. Nick Jonas stood over me, broad shouldered, shirtless in leather jeans. My mouth was dry, I kicked off my shoes. He was waiting with raised eyebrows.

"Just fuck me hard." I told him, feeling like something was stuck in my throat.

Nick climbed on top of me, rough hands moving across my body, turning me over with a sudden twist and I gasped. A firm spank on my round ass. I moaned, so aroused that I arced my back for more. Nick's hand moved down my neck, my back, he pressed down on my lower back and my face was automatically smothered down onto his silk sheets. My blood started to boil. He leaned over to rifle through his top drawer, I started backing into him. Hornier than I'd ever been in my life.

Then I felt his teeth against my ear. Hands roaming down to clench my waist.

"Mmm is that what you want, baby? You want Daddy to fuck you hard?" he teased.

"Yes!" I was oozing pre-cum. "Fuck me, Nick Jonas!" I was begging.

"I'm Daddy tonight." He murmured deeply as he kissed me all over my back. "I want to take care of you. You're mine tonight, understand?"

"Yes Daddy!" I was blind from my need, pushing my soft ass back to his bulge, wanting that familiar feeling of being filled. "Please fuck me!"

"Good boy…" he whispered.

Another smack, I moaned into the bed, clenching the sheets. He pulled my briefs down, and I felt his meat slapping against my shaved hole. He felt big, but honestly we've all already seen his bulge on the internet. He started rubbing lube against my entryway, fingering me and enjoying it when I squirmed. Spanking and clenching my ass appreciatively. Slipping on a condom and lubing up his shaft.

"I wanted to fuck you the moment I saw you…" he commented honestly.

"Same…" I panted, still pushing back with need.

He clenched my waist after positioning the head of his cock. Getting that into me, my tight ring of muscle burning at the intrusion, but feeling so good. My mouth went O-shaped, then I grit my teeth in pleasure as he started sinking into me deep.

"Ohhhh…" I moaned and he grunted.

I felt his tenderness slip away. Replaced by his dominant lust, his strong urge to fuck me. He began thrusting and my toes curled, it was the most incredible feeling. His pace picked up, Nick grunting and feeling all over my body. Fucking me doggystyle. I was losing my mind – it was like I'd died and gone to heaven.

"Oh Nick!" I gasped mindlessly, my toes and fingers flexing and unflexing.

His hand came down on my neck, pushing me low so my head was down and ass up – a prime position for him and his fucking. He started thrusting harder, hips smacking into me.

"I told you to call me Daddy, my little whore…" he reprimanded, voice low with authority.

The leather pants were still tight to his thighs as he rammed into me. The position he had me in, and the forcefulness of his thrusts was hurting, but that made it all the more pleasurable.

"Sorry Daddy, sorry Sir…" I whimpered, fully aroused by the display.

"You're mine." His lips barely parting as he spoke. Hand moving up to grip and pull on my hair. Speaking as if he were taunting me "Huh?"

"Yes Daddy." My voice jumped with his thrusts. I was so turned on I would tell him whatever he wanted. "It's yours, I'm yours…"

"That's what I like to hear… you're my personal slut babe…"

He put the weight off my head and back, and that was when he really got into it. Nick let me have it. Working me from behind with expert rhythm. Filling me up so good and hitting my prostate each time. He fucked me hard, completely dominant, but somehow still intimate – the way he kissed my shoulders and neck so passionately. Reaching under to take hold of my neck, pulling my face up so we could kiss throughout his fucking.

He didn't hold back at all. There wasn't a single part of me that felt untouched by those greedy hands, wanting to experience every part of me. The surrender felt so good.

I wasn't going to last. We'd been fucking for over ten minutes when I reached down to jerk myself off, my anus aching from his harsh thrusts.

"Oh Daddy, I'm going to cum!"

He curled over me, pinning my shoulder down, nibbling on my ear again and whispering.

"Cum for me baby. I want to see you cum from this dick…"

It was the hardest orgasm ever, it came crashing through me. For several seconds I was sure I'd hit nirvana. He pushed me through it with his relentless pounding, it carried me through in rolling waves. I was tingling all over when I resurfaced, gasping and regaining my senses. Nick was clearly turned on by watching me cum.

"Oh yeah!" He panted, urgency in his voice. Fucking harder and faster as he got closer to his own finish. He pulled his big dick out of me, my opening flexing against the open space. My face was still down, mashed into his bedding as I panted helplessly. A few jerks and Nick groaned, loud and excited, shooting his cum on my ass, oozing down my back. I looked up at him with one eye, his muscles were shiny with sweat, tensing as he came. An outpour of hot fluid on my body.

Nick's jaw sticking out and eyes hooded and cloudy. His body heaved with pants afterwards, the satisfaction of his afterglow spreading through his whole body. Bliss and a cheeky smile working up his face as he studied me, bent over and presented for him, dripping with his cum.

"Oh my God…" I murmured.

I felt his fingers swiping my back, then they were in my mouth. His eyes were warm but still fierce as he watched closely for me to swallow. I looked back into his eyes as I sucked on the tip of his fingers, swallowing the sample of his semen.

Nick turned and collapsed onto the bed, looking completely breathless and satisfied. My ass ached, but in a good way. He put his hands behind his head. I straightened and felt his cum oozing down my crack. I'd left a stain of my own emissions on the sheet too.

"Ah… I'll just grab a towel."

"In the en suite." Nick panted.

I stepped off the bed and to the bathroom doors, my muscles aching with each step. I pulled a towel from the rack to dry myself off. There were two sinks in here and a shower that looked bigger than my garage. When I went back to the bed the lights had gone dim. Nick was propped up on one arm, regarding me with a smug expression that made me blush. I scrubbed at my cum-stain on his sheet with the towel before giving up. Then I slipped back into bed with him.

"That was incredible…" I confessed.

"The best you ever had?" He arched an eyebrow; our breathing was almost normal now.

"Yes…"

"It better have been." Then he leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips.

I lay down beside him on the bed and felt surprise when he automatically curled into me, his strong arms wrapping and holding me close, kissing my forehead.

"I'm very touchy…" he murmured.

"I noticed."

"It doesn't bother you, does it?" his voice was suddenly tender again.

"No… just not something I'm used to."

"I know I'm rough with sex, but that's just when it comes to sex, I swear. I like to cuddle afterwards."

I almost laughed. He was dominant and lustful… but protective and sweet as well. This really wasn't what I was used to. I relaxed into him. The alcohol and exhaustion made my blinking slow. I was very comfortable. I slipped out of consciousness quickly, not after I heard him sighing my name.

"Brian…"

* * *

 **AN: Come on, why you no review anyone?**


End file.
